


93% Stardust

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Character Background [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rigel character background, Rigel is a sweetheart, Rigel loves his astronomy, clone trooper ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: CT-0407 loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night. He was so excited to go and see the Universe when he was deployed, so excited to see the stars that his older brothers told him about, so excited to study new galaxies and stars, so excited to trace constellations into the night sky that he almost forgot that he was a soldier. He was a shinie, so he didn’t have a home battalion, and nor did he see a lot of battle. So, while he waited to join an actual battalion, he could study the stars. After all, Rigel had named himself after a star.
Relationships: Clone Troopers & Clone Troopers (Star Wars)
Series: Character Background [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615591
Kudos: 11





	93% Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me at Tumblr: https://drageel-twins.tumblr.com/

What are the stars made of?

It was a question that Rigel had asked himself every time he had looked at pictures of galaxies, nebulas, or anything related to space when he was still a cadet. Now he was a shinie posted at an outpost, and he knew the logical answer to his question. Stars are big exploding balls of gas, mostly hydrogen and helium. This logical answer, however, never stopped him from staring up at the stars in awe. Stars were bright, warm, powerful beacons of light that were light-years apart and yet still visible from a planet’s surface. They were in multiple shades and hues of red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple, and white.

His brothers always told him that he had his head in the clouds too much, that he should stop staring up at the night sky and actually pay attention to reality. To Rigel, the stars were reality, because only in darkness could you see the stars. This war. It was a huge blot of darkness over the galaxy, which made the stars brighter than ever to Rigel. Sure, he kept his head down when it came to battles or training. However, when he had the free time, Rigel was looking up at the stars. He had complained to one of his older brothers when his squad had continued to tease him about his amazement with stars.

“Keep your eyes on the stars, vod’ika, but don’t forget to keep your feet on the ground too,” the older clone had told him as he laughed at his pout.

So that’s what he did. He continued to study the stars during his free time, but he also tried to hang around his brothers more often. He didn’t like to listen to loud music, but he enjoyed watching his brothers fail miserably at Karaoke. He didn’t like to drink, but he would cheer on his brothers in a drinking contest. He didn’t like sing or dance, but he could give his brothers ideas for tattoos and give them ideas for their armor from his sketch book.

“Star gazing again, Rigel?”

“Yep, but only after I join you guys.”

“You’re joining us for Karaoke Night? You hate to sing though.”

“I just want to spend a little time with you guys. I can’t keep my head in the clouds all the time. I have to keep my feet planted on the ground.”

“Awesome! You can record it if you want, so you don’t have to sing!”

“I’d like that.”

He wasn’t loud like some of his brothers, but he could keep up the moral other ways. He was kind and a good shoulder to lean on. He was understanding, and he didn’t judge any of his brothers. He did call them out on their bullshit though.

“Rigel? Why are you awake at this ungodly hour?”

“Star gazing. Why are you awake?”

“No reason.”

“You had that nightmare again.”

“What? No! I Just…”

“You can sit with me if you want. I can bore you about the constellations so you can fall asleep again.”

“…I…thanks Rigel.”

“Of course. Now, which constellation should I start with?”

Rigel would continue to stare up at the stars, all while keeping his feet in reality. He would enjoy the time he had with his brothers, but he would also enjoy the time he had alone to stare up at the stars and let his mind wander.

When he died, he would like to come back as a star, because to be a star, you must shine your own light, and follow your own path. Oh, and don’t worry about the darkness for that is when the stars shine brightest.


End file.
